


The Borderlines

by lila_luscious1



Category: The Border (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: CSIS Special Agent Darnell Williams and FBI Special AgentBianca LaGarda are undercover-and 'undercovers'-on a mission





	The Borderlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts).

> CHAPTER 1-LaGARDA and WILLIAMS  
CHAPTER 2-CARVER and JACSON  
CHAPTER 3-LaGARDA and WILLIAMS  
CHAPTER 4-CASTLE and KESSLER  
CHAPTER 5-FLIESCHER and KESSLER

Raising the fluted glass she holds as if taking a sip, Bianca LaGarda mutters:  
"The Beard, far end of the bar, my left-he's clocking us."

"We're a _COUPLE_ -we'll need to make it look believeable."

Without being obvious, the sexy Fed marks the surviellance,  
then leans closer to her "lover", whispering, "Agreed...ready?"

She nuzzles the nape of his neck, then his ear; and lastly, a full on kiss on the lips.

The "spotter" observes them for a few seconds (in which they're obliged to deepen  
and prolong their buss), then turns away and continues to scan the rest o fthe room.

Their target appears to locate his contact, and moves through the crowd, eyes still  
flitting about the crowded dance club; a real pro...

Seeing this, Bianca takes Darnell by the hand, saying, "He's moving-let's get on the dance  
floor; get closer."

As they move toward the over-crowded dance area, the DJ segues the previous song smoothly  
into La Lambada: LaGarda is about to suggest that Williams "fake it", when he suprises her by  
taking her in a loose embrace and skillfully executing the quasi-complicated steps of the  
globally popular Brazil dance club smash.

Some of the party-goers have thinned, and the two manage to close the distance between  
themselves and their "mark."

Williams spins her so that she's facing the The Beard, though at an angle (the directional mike  
sewn into her bodice is also a recording device, allowing HQ to listen and record to the covert  
conversation.

Williams arms, muscular and hard as oak, lace tighter about her, and LaGarda is not immune to his  
subtle male scent, or the feel of his short-clipped beard on her bare shoulder...their bodies have synced  
during the erotic dance, and they have a difficult time keeping their minds on the assignment, rather than  
each other...


End file.
